


Texts From Last Nozomi

by vivaforever597



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "unfunny image macros"/"Eli gets memed on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts From Last Nozomi

**Author's Note:**

> In the form of a text conversation between Nozomi and Eli. Consider it the modern equivalent of an epistolary novel. Barebones formatting because I couldn't find a way to do it better...
> 
> Contains references to alcohol use.

\- 14:19 -

NT: Babe. Babe.

EA: Yeah? <3

NT: Look.  
  
It’s Rin-chan!

EA: ... OK babe

NT: No, Eli. Elicchi. Look.  
  
It’s literally Rin-chan.

EA: Nozomi, I am at a professional conference.

NT: What, they’re going to read your texts?

EA: No, but I really don’t have time for cat memes right now.

NT: So they aren’t reading your texts.

EA: Where is this going...

NT: So I can talk dirty to you all I like.

EA: Please don’t do this.

NT: When you get home I'm gonna take you right to bed.  
And I'm gonna hold you tight and slip your clothes off.

EA: Please don't say this right now.  
I'm blushing and people are going to look at me.  
Please stop

NT: And once mine are off  
I'll put my head between your legs

EA: NOZOMI STOP.

NT: But I hope there aren't any cats around because  
they'll get scared.  


EA: Why

NT: Good luck at your conference :*  
I love you  
And my bed will be nice and warm for you when you get back

EA: Sigh  
I love you too

 

\- 15:32 -

NT:  
  
So you don't forget me while you're at your conference

EA: Oh I get it now. You're drunk, aren't you?  
You only do this when you're drunk.

NT: I'M NOT DURNK  
Buzzed though ngl

EA: I have got to get someone to take your phone away  
when you get drunk.

NT: I A MONLY DRUNK BECAUSEE I MISSY OU

EA: Thank god you're not an angry drunk...

NT: I AM A ERY AFFCETIOANTE DRUNKK

EA: I know, sweetie.  
Type lowercase for auto-correct.

NT: :( little letters don't show how much i miss you though

EA: It's only one more day. I'll be back tomorrow night.

NT: It's too longggggg  
I want my Elicchi

EA: I have to present in less than ten minutes now.  
I will talk to you later. Promise.

NT: OK :(

 

\- 16:37 -

EA: The presentation went really well. :D

NT: Yayyyyy I'm glad

EA: I'm glad it's over. Now I can relax.

NT: I can't relax until you're back in my arms <3  


EA: You know what, just talk to me when you're sober.


End file.
